Solutions employed to accomplish printing in a remote access environment include those that generalize the printer settings associated with a printer connected to a client computer, or by providing generic printer settings in lieu of user specified print settings. Other solutions utilize a database of printer drivers to generate the print window and to format the print file. Still other solutions may use a generic printer driver to create a print window and print file.